The Cahill Sleepover
by Ms.Dartgun
Summary: The Cahills have organized a four day sleepover at the Cahill Mansion. Dan and Natalie's bickering becomes to much for the rest what will they do to get them to stop? Find out in The Cahill Sleepover.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- **

**The Plan **

**I do not own the 39 clues.**

Every Cahill get-together had it's quiet moments. Now was not one of them.

"Daniel, give me my purse back. Now!" Natalie said in a deathly calm voice.

"Never!" Dan exclaimed waving the bag in the air.

"Give. It. Back. Now!" Natalie stated once again.

"Fine, but you'll have to catch me first!" Dan called over his shoulder whilst running through the Cahill mansion. Let the chaos begin.

You see the Cahills had arranged a four day sleepover to bond. Meaning everyone was there. Aside from the teenage international pop-star sensation Jonah Wizard. He was probably in Italy or Spain right about now.

* * *

"I am sick and tired of their constant bickering! It's head aching!" Ian exclaimed. "Their fights are always so stupid too!" Madison added.

"Like last week when we had movie night;_"Daniel ninjas are simply stupid. Why bother wasting your time?" "WHAT! You do not tell the great ninja lord ninjas are stupid" "Are too you git!" "Not!"_' Reagan mocked.

"We have got to stop them," Hamilton stated.

"And I have the perfect plan to do so," Sinead interjected.

"Care to share sis," Ted and Ned simultaneously questioned.

* * *

"Then they'll be forced to get along," Sinead concluded.

"I've got to admit that plans not to shabby for an Ekat," Ian said.

"Thanks for your approval," Sinead said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Ok so when should we start?" Amy questioned.

An ear splitting scream was heard across the mansion. "DANIEL!"

"How about now?" Sinead half questioned half stated.

* * *

**I know I have absolutely no business writing this, but I have three chapters after this completed,and said "aw the heck with it." ****Btw this chapter has not been BETA'd unlike my other story, because I wanted to see how I write on my own. Also this has been typed and uploaded from my phone along with the other chapters I posted today. If any mistakes are found that is likely the reasoning. ****Please R&R! Thanks!**

**P.S this chapter is just a starter the others will be much longer. **


	2. Things are never as they seem

** Hey! Told you I would update! This chapter goes out to my few reviewers and especially Lindsey7618 for being my faithful reviewer! Thank you guys so much R&R. **

**I don't own the 39 clues. **

Chapter Two:

Things are never as they seem

Dan's POV

I was trampling through the mansion every few steps calling, "WHERES MY NINJA SUIT?" When I ran into my dork of a sister.

"What are you doing dweeb?" Amy asked rolling her sparkly jade eyes.  
"Isn't it obvious, I'm looking for my prized possession,"I said in a duh expression.  
"Which is..." Amy questioned trailing off.  
"My ninja suit! My brand new black sleek suit! WHERE IS IT?!" I exclaimed.  
"Oh that dirty o'l thing? I through it in our storage closet in the west wing," Amy stated.  
I looked at her dumbfounded, "you know how much that means to me! I spent all of Nellie's grocery money on that!" I roared.  
"Whatever just go get it, the closet is unlocked," Amy said over her shoulder.  
Outraged I ran the the west wing of our vast mansion in search of my insanley awesome ninja suit.

Hamilton's POV

I was stuck being screamed at by the youngest cobra. _Not_ exactly my idea of fun.

"DO YOU HAVE A SERIOUS DEATH WISH DOLT?!" She cried out.

"My bad Nat, didn't realize you had an emotional attachment to the thing," that was a complete lie. I knew damn well that if anyone came with in five inches of her dart gun, she'd shoot you in the neck.

"HAMILTON I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON MY DART GUN!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Calm down Nat, it's just a stupid dartgun," I rolled my eyes smirking.

"Don't. Call. Me. Nat." She ordered, "it's _not_ a stupid dart gun, it's _my _dartgun. Now where did your little pea-brain put it?" She demanded giving me a deathly glare.

"It's in the west wing's storage closet, my god" I sighed exasperated.  
"How am I supposed to know where _that_ is?" She questioned incredulously.  
"Figure it out," and with that I left a speechless Natalie. In hopes our plan would work.

Natalie's POV

The nerve of some people, you _ never_ touch my dartgun. _Ever._ I thought as I stormed across the unknown territory of my cousins mansion, and headed toward the west wing.

A few more twists and turns later I arrived at what appeared to be the west wing. Walking down the long corridor, my heels clacking on the marble floor with each graceful step I took.

Finally, I had arrived at the storage closet. The big oak door was already wide open. I peered inside making sure there was no trap. Everything _seemed_ perfectly fine.  
I took a step inside and peered out of the corner of my eyes and saw my shiny silver dart gun. My amber orbs lit up at the sight. I quickly trotted over to the side table it was resting on. Once I plucked it off the table I heard some rustling in the background.

"Hullo" I weakly called out,"anyone there?"  
"Cobra?" I heard a small familiar voice call in the far corner.  
"Oh Daniel it's you," I said in a droned disgusted tone.  
"What are you doing here Brittish Brat?" Daniel questioned coming out from hiding.  
"I could ask you the same," I taunted smirking.  
Dan rolled his eyes and started to say some retort when the giant oak door slammed shut.  
Our eyes widened as we raced to the door and jiggled the handle. It was locked. And I was trapped with a ninja obsessed git.

~Things are never as they seem~

* * *

**Again in guys not my longest chapter but the next one is nearly 1,000 words and counting. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys for the reviews, and to Supernaturalspy I put something extra for you at the end. ;D enjoy! I do not own the 39 clues or anything mentioned aside from the plot.**

* * *

Chapter Three-  
Ned's POV

I slammed the door shut as soon as Natalie and Dan started bickering. Knowing that neither of them would notice until it was too late. We executed the third, and final part of stage one of our plan to get the two 11-year-olds to stop their constant,meaningless, fights.

"Do you think it will work" Hamilton asked hope in his voice. A chorus of "yea's", and "most likely's" was passed around the common room just outside of the west wing.

"Ned you're positive you locked the door right?" Madison asked.  
"One hundred percent certain" I replied.  
"Good cause the last thing we need is them escaping before they're getting along." Reagan added  
Amy being the knowledgeable one asked, "Ian how long should we keep them in there?"  
"A- either until they get along  
B- find a way out, or  
C- until lunch tomorrow." Ian stated confidently.  
I Listened to other questions that were passed around, and the following answers until my stomach grumbled in agony, crying for food.

Everyone looked over at me astonished at the loud roar that came from deep with in me.

"What I'm a growing teenage boy, I need my food," I declared cooly.  
"Alright I'll admit it I am kinda hungry too," Hamilton replied.  
"Pizza?"

Dans POV-

"What! No! It can't be stuck Amy said the door was unlocked!" I cried.  
"Well obviously not any more" Natalie said while rolling her eyes.  
"No dip Sherlock" I sarcastically answered.

"Why you of all people? Couldn't I have gotten stuck with Ned, or Reagan, or someone, _anyone_ else but you." Natalie thought aloud.  
"Well at _you're _not stuck with someone who's family is psychotic, " I shot back.  
"Oh Daniel dear,don't forget they're _your _family too," Natalie retorted smirking.  
"Yea,sadly," I whispered quietly.

Outraged Natalie grabbed her dartgun and shot at me. I snapped my eyes shut and waited to be hit, but nothing came.  
She tried again and again both times still failures.  
I smirked, "oohh someone use all their darts?" I questioningly taunted.  
"Why I outta!" Natalie started to threat.

While Natalie threatened me for the tenth time that day I went and sat in the corner observing my-our- surroundings.

We were in the storage closet it is larger than most closets. It was at least a 5x3 room, but with all the crap that was inside there's only about 7-10 feet for us to stand.

I looked over and saw Natalie glaring fiercely at me. "What?" I snapped.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" Natalie asked.  
"Hmm? Oh yea sure," I answered half listening.  
"I said I was hungry," Natalie muttered.  
We conversed back and forth having a semi civil conversation. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. I burst out laughing inside. What am I saying? The she-cobra and I getting along. Yea right.

Reagan's POV

Much to Ian's avail we ordered three pizzas. One plain,one white, and the final pepperoni.

"How do you sloppy Americans eat this? It's so greasy and disgusting!" Ian said looking disgusted.  
"Ian calm down it's not going to kill you," I replied rolling my eyes.  
"Yea, it'll only give me diabetes," Ian muttered.  
"What about Natalie and Dan? They have to eat too," Sinead thought aloud.  
"Be right back," I declared as I got up taking a half empty box if pizza with me.

Natalie's POV

"Daniel stop being so childish!"I groaned.  
Dan is currently practicing his 'ninja' skills.  
He suddenly stopped and questioned ,"why?"  
"Because you look like a retarded elephant running away from ants," I snapped.  
"Oh yea? Well at least I'm not a spoiled no good British brat!" He yelled.  
"At least my family helps us!" As soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted it.  
"AT LEAST YOU HAVE A FAMILY!" Dan screamed face red with rage.

There suddenly was a knock on the wall and in came a box of that American peasant food..pizza?

Ian's POV

I felt like I was going to puke. This is a disgrace to the food industry.

I sat there disgusted with myself looking down at my half eaten pizza. Mu-Isabelle would be ashamed.

Hearing uneven foot patterning I look up and saw one of those Holt twins jogging back over.

"I don't think they're coming out anytime soon," Madison/Reagan declared. I gave her a questioning look.  
"I heard them shouting at each other through the walls," Reagan/Madison explained.  
Typical, I thought smirking.

"So guys, what do you want to do?" Hamilton inquired.  
"How about a game of would you rather?" Sinead suggested.  
"Why not, who first?"  
Ned piped up and asked, "Reagan,would you rather- give up soccer,or football for the rest if the month?"  
Reagan's eyes trailed around the room as if in thought. Finally she answered, "football."  
"Ham, would you rather get a history lesson for two hours, or have to read_ 'Thirteen Little Blue Envelopes?'l_  
Hamilton made a face and said, "a history lesson."

The would you rathers were pretty boring for a while, until Sinead was asked who she'd rather kiss. Hamilton or I.

We all looked over to Sinead as she blushed and scowled at Amy for asking.

"Well," I said impatiently, "were waiting"  
"H-Hamilton,"  
Hamilton looked startled at her answer.  
Sinead regained her composure and asked, "Ian would you rather-feel that wrath of your sister or Hamilton?"

I thought on that one. If it was Natalie then I'd have todeal with who know what poisons, but with Hamilton there's always the factor of me getting a concussion.  
"Natalie," I decided she was my best bet.

Amy checked the watch on her wrist and said, "guys I'm heading to my room it's late, and the camera installed in the closet is hooked up there." Soon everyone was on there way to there rooms waving goodnights as the went.

* * *

**Here you go guys! I know the ending was pretty bad but I needed to wrap it up someway or another. Hope you liked it, and remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer- I dont won't the 39 clues. Stop harassing me **

**Sorry guys for not updating! Hope you like it! **

**Dans POV**

How dare she! She knows my parents were killed because of her psychotic family! How dare she ever speak of them like that!

After I finished my pizza the silence became unbearable.

"So Cobra..." I trailed off flicking my gaze from the ceiling to her.

"Daniel," she replied staring me dead in the eye.

"Don't call me that Cobra," I sighed.

"No problem Daniel," she smirked reluctantly sitting on the dirty floor besides me.

"Why do we fight so much?" I inquired.

"Isn't it obvious you git. We hate each other," she said narrowing her eyes, "and plus we always have," she stated the obvious rolling her amber eyes.

I guess we really have always fought. Following our parents examples was easy, and being in the clue hunt head to head didn't help either.

"Oh yea stupid question," I sighed.

I looked at anything but the little devil beside me. My eyes rested on a stack of board games. I hopped up and crossed the space to the leaning stack. My eyes ran over the side titles; Sorry,Trouble,Scrabble, Where's Waldo,Guess Who,and Monopoly.

"Hey Nat, wanna play a board game?"

She scoffed,"that's completely vulgar Daniel,what's the purpose?"

I grit my teeth,"don't call me Daniel,and c'mon lighten up were obviously were stuck here. Let's make the best of it."

"Fine, but I'm choosing the game," she declared.

**Amy's POV**

The tension between us after Sinead's answer was to much. I finally decided to go up to the room Sinead and I were sharing.

I sat down in my green bean bag, and picked up the latest book I was reading 'City of Glass' by Cassandra Clare. I was just getting to the fighting scene when Sinead burst through the door smiling.

"Amy you'll never guess what just happened!" Sinead exclaimed.

"What?" I inquired placing my book on my bedside table.

"Hamilton kissed me!" Sinead's grin was from ear to ear. She clearly was excited.

"Aww! He did! What happened? Tell me everything!" I cried jumping up to get closer.

"Well, after you left and came up here we all slowly started to trickle out, and Hamilton and I just so happened to leave round about the same time. We made small talk when he suddenly just stopped..." Sinead blushed and trailed off.

"What happened?" I pressed.

"He took his hands and cupped my face and kissed me. It wasn't harsh like expected. It was soft and sweet," she ended blushing fiercely.

I smiled knowing what she meant after what happened in Korea.

"Do you like him?" I asked knowing her answer, but wanting a confession.

"W-well I g-guess," she stuttered.

We talked about it for awhile before we both drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Natalie's POV**

Dan and I are in the middle of our first game of Scrabble I'm winning might I add.

Dan groaned,"why are you so good at scrabble?"

I smirked,"why are you so good at losing?"

He made his move and spelt ice. I went off his E and spelt love.

"Speaking of love, I think Ian is totally head over heals for Amy," I dully said.

"It's obvious she returns the feelings."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

He smirked,"if it's embarrassing them,then yes."

I put down my letters and moved across the room, I grasped my dartgun and headed back towards Daniel.

"This is poison 1,052. Poison 1,052 is truth serum. This is poison 1,221. This poison has you reveal your deepest and darkest secrets," I smirked evilly at the thought.

"Oohh can we torture them?!" He questioned an evil glint in his eye.

"Ok, what I was thinking is we get everyone to play a game of truth or dare and we could slip these into their drinks," I explained.

We shared a smile and got to work planning everything carefully.

5mins later

"That's perfect we just need to put it in action"

"But how?" We both ask

Simultaneously.

"Hmm maybe we could..." I trailed off.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Dan hurriedly stated.

"We could ask for a family game night!" I interrupted.

"Oh,I guess that would work..." He looks down.

"Or you could use your ninja skills..." I trailed off.

His eyes brightened up and he started bouncing around. Oh boy what'd I get myself into?

**Hope you guys liked it! R&R Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Love **


End file.
